User blog:Raffine2014/The Texture Pack for Rayman 3 GameCube
Originally, ICUP321 has ported to GameCube Dolphin Emulator for Rayman 3, this because for HD Version from PlayStation 3 and Xbox 360. the HD Texture Pack is included which can be checkmark Load Custom Textures option. indicates that allows Loading the texture you've been Dumped. As the Post by ICUP321, it says: This is an HD Texture Pack that uses Dolphin Emulator's Custom Texture Loading Feature. This Texture Pack Up-Scales nearly all the Default Textures from Rayman 3: Hoodlum Havoc for the Nintendo GameCube with Official Textures from Rayman 3 HD for the PlayStation 3/Xbox 360. (I am also using some of the PC version textures as well.) Contents: *Over 1350+ HD Textures that come straight from Rayman 3 HD! *Full NTSC-U and PAL Support! This Texture Pack works on both the American and European versions of Rayman 3! *Alternate HD Textures! (Textures that are either used differently or never used in the game.) *Selectable Controller HUDs! You can choose to use different HUDs for 3 different types of controllers! These Include: *HD GameCube Controller HUD *Xbox 360 Controller HUD *PS3 Controller HUD The Rayman 3 HD was Released in 2012, which it was 9 years ago, for celebrating 10th anniversary for Rayman 3. As the date says September 2002 on GameCube, this is original date. Now as you can see, i'm starting to work the HD Texture Project. the Resurrection of Rayman 3 HD. or should i say... Rayman 3 HD: Aikatsu! Edition. The Rayman 3 HD: Aikatsu! Edition will be included different colors, but Rayman will uses Heavy Metal skin, which it's based Heavy Metal Fist can. When i was dumping textures for Rayman 3, I think the resolution is very low for no reason, just like PC Version. This because it applies Playstation 2 too, even the PS3 and Xbox 360 has become High Definition. Rayman 3 HD was very good for Textures, some Developers are ported to PS3 and Xbox 360 during 2012. in case, GameCube was discontinued in 2007, so there is no such to add the gamecube platform. Often The Simpsons Season 20 has introduced Widescreen Support, the Production Code is LABF01. Which it's the first episode has introduces 16/9 mode, supporting HD Version. LABFxx was no 4/3 mode, this is why no Standard Screen when there is widescreen. Programs requirement to use Following the programs for making Texture, you can convert some files (such as dds to png). * Paint.NET 3.5 or 4.0.19 ** Bulk Image Processor (Optional Plugin) * XnConvert * Dolphin Emulator (can be dumped Textures) * PSN PKG Decryptor & Extractor FAQs Is it possible to make a PC version? No. It is impossible to create mods for the PC version for a number of reasons: # There is no way to unpack and repack every single texture. # It IS However, possible to extract textures from the PC version, but a lot of the textures end up being corrupted or unconverted when converted to a viewable format. # There are no tools to repack them either, nor are there modding tools like Tex-Mod, which is a program used to dump and load custom sprites for games like Rayman Origins. Why did you rip from Rayman 3 HD? Couldn't you have just used the PC version's textures instead? PC versions of Video Games usually have better graphics than the console versions, don't they? The PC version of Rayman 3 does NOT have higher quality textures than Rayman 3 HD. That goes the same for the PC Version of Rayman 2: The Great Escape; the DreamCast version has higher quality textures than the PC version. I did have to use a few textures from the PC version of Rayman 3 though. Can't you just inject these HD textures into Rayman 3's files, instead of having to Load them through an Emulator? No, why? The GameCube's Hardware isn't powerful enough to process HD textures and will just end up instantly crashing the console. Can I help you with you anything in this Project? Yes, there is a file inside of this Texture Pack called "Things I Want To Do". It is a list of things I want to do to this Texture Pack. Also, If you have any other Suggestions or Feedback on what else I should do to further improve on this Texture Pack, please let me know! You can contact Raffine2014 if you want help me for make Resurrection HD Rayman 3. (aka Rayman 3 HD: Aikatsu! Edition) Are you going to post this on the Dolphin Texture Projects Forums? Unfortunately No, They never allow it. Take a look at what happened to this user when he posted his own version there: https://forums.dolphin-emu.org/Thread-rayman-3-texture-mod So what now? I have work this project for resurrecting the Rayman 3 HD. however, this is for Dolphin 4.0.2, so i couldn't know if is working on Dolphin 5.0, before dumping textures. Thanks. Category:Blog posts